1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a development device that is separable from an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the development device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus operates as follows: light modified according to image information is irradiated to a photo receptor to form a latent image on a surface of the photo receptor, toner is supplied to the latent image to develop the latent image into a visible toner image, the visible toner image is transferred to a recording medium, and the transferred image is fixed, thereby printing an image on the recording medium.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a development device including a developing agent. A one-component development device includes a toner as a developing agent, and a two-component development device includes a toner and a carrier as a developing agent. When the developing agent included in the development device is completely consumed, the used development device is separated from an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a new development device is mounted on the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.